new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jarldom of Frode
Dark woods and hills mark the northern part of the jarldom of Frode. In the south of the jarldom, mountains and highlands dominate. The soil isn't fertile and if that wasn't enough, the climate is less hospitable than other parts of the Cho heartlands. Despite the hardships that the locals have to deal with, these rugged lands aren't without a good profit or reason to continue staying and developing sites further. Capital Hagi is located in the centre of the jarldom. The administration and rule from the jarl of Frode is held there, despite the ancestral home of the Frode lineage being Frodehild. Hagi is a large holding in the centre of the jarldom. Despite building on difficult terrain and conditions, it is a testimony of the locals' discipline and motivation to develop their homes and cities. The city itself is build upon the natural phenomenon that is called Signý's spear, serving as the pillar supporting the odd landscape. Despite the initial fear of natural erosion taking away the pillar, the locals have managed to find ways to keep the pillar intact. A nearby lake provides some recreation as small income of food for the residents of the city. On the top of the hill is the keep where the jarl keeps council and court. Stout walls and tall towers provide a stubborn defence against assault launched towards the site. Nearby the city lies an imperial camp, providing housing and facilities for the Imperial Akinian troops. For that same reason, Hagi is a popular recruitment centre as the denizens of the region are used to the demanding climate and conditions, providing excellent recruits that can thrive in the equal demanding Imperial military. Another aspect of Hagi is that serves as the religious centre of the jarldom. Many prominent nobles take their 'Last Voyage' and for that same reason the nearby lake is bound to various decrees - such as that diving up treasures is considered illegal. The Jarldom's geography The jarldom of Frode is considered one of the least hospitable regions within the Cho heartlands. Outsiders are warned to not trespass the dark woods that harbour dangerous wildlife. These dark woods are rumoured to be part of the Blackroot Vale in ancient times but due to shifts in nature or the will of the gods, they are just a reminder of nature's dominion on the region. The land isn't fertile enough to support intensive farming to take place, thus forcing the locals let their cattle graze upon the many hills that dot the northern part of the jarldom. The climate and fauna are less harsh at the coast where several small ports can be found. The bounty of the sea brings the required income of food to keep the populace from declining. More inwards into the jarldom will give way to various valleys in which larger villages and towns can be found. They provide a good part of the financial tribute on to support the administration of the jarldom. But the most important assets of the jarldom are found in the southern areas. Though these areas are dominated by highland and mountainous areas, they are rich in minerals. Metals as iron, silver and gems are mined up from various mines. Some impressive holdings are build to shelter these mines as well being the ancestral homes of the region's most prominent nobility. The Populace "Hard conditions produce hard people." The populace of the jarldom are known for being a hardy folk. Though bold, blunt and considered less civilized than for example, the Asisk Cho, the locals are stark loyalists to their leaders and allies. They are less keen to meddle with the ongoings of outsiders and thus the majority barely speaks or understands the Taika language or its culture. The nobility in the jarldom are known for their strongholds, some of the most powerful of these bloodlines having elaborated fortresses high in the mountains in the southern approaches. One of the most biggest strongholds is Frodehild, the ancestral home of the Frode lineage and nobility. The descendants of Frode have managed to keep the title of Jarl for centuries and are the most prominent and respect nobility in the region. Category:Cho Clan Category:Empire of Akino Category:Chonobi